MagnaAngemon
MagnaAngemon, known in Japan as Holy Angemon, is a fictional character in Digimon. MagnaAngemon is the Ultimate (Perfect) form of Patamon. He has two forms: Priest Form (V-Tamer exclusive with 2 wings) and Battle Form (normal with 8 wings). In Digimon Adventure-Adventure 02, he is voiced by Dave Mallow (whom in between Adventure-Adventure 02 played him in a breathy style of Clint Eastwood). Although MagnaAngemon is classified as an ultimate level Digimon in the series, he is more powerful than the majority of Mega level digimon. MagnaAngemon's unusually high power level for his class is very similar to Angemon a champion level digimon who is powerful enough to go toe to toe with normal ultimate level digimon. Digivolution * Fresh (Baby I) - Poyomon * In-Training (Baby II) - Tokomon * Rookie (Child) - Patamon * Champion (Adult) - Angemon * Armor ** Armor (Digi-Egg of Hope) - Pegasusmon * Ultimate - MagnaAngemon, * Mega (Ultimate) - Seraphimon Abilities He wields the sword Excalibur on his right wrist and has a beam shield on his left shoulder. Attacks *'Heaven's Gate (Gate of Destiny):' Creates a large gate that sucks all evil Digimon in it. *'Healing (Magna Antidote)' *'Excalibur' *'Soul Banish' He takes his cyber blade and throws it at the enemy and the blade go's right throw the enemy taking to soul with the blade Appearances V-Tamer Lord HolyAngemon was the one who brought Taichi Yagami to the Digital World so he could help him and the other good Digimon fight Daemon. He lives in Holy Angel Castle and helps to govern the Digital World with Lord Whamon. During Neo Saiba's invasion on his castle, he appeared in his battle armor to get rid of some of the enemy Digimon and Digivolved to Seraphimon to fight Arcadimon. Unfortunately, Arcadimon was stronger and it was enough to revert him back to his previous form. He later became Dominimon. Digimon Adventure He first appeared at the end of the series, where after Piedmon, the last Dark Master, was able to turn all the DigiDestined, their Digimon and their friend, Andromon, into keychains except Patamon, T.K. and Kari (Mimi and Lillymon as well were on the way with their Digimon allies). Patamon Digivolved to Angemon to slow him down but was easily defeated. After seeing T.K. and Kari about to fall to their deaths and since T.K. was not willing to give up hope, it allowed for Angemon to Digivolve to MagnaAngemon. With his help, the other DigiDestined and Digimon were restored and MagnaAngemon was able to help WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon defeat Piedmon. He even helped in the final fight against Apocalymon. Digimon Adventure 02 MagnaAngemon made a few brief appearances; his most notable appearance was being able to hold off the nearly invincible BlackWarGreymon for a time. He also helped to defeat Giromon and the Mamemon brothers in France, appeared during the battle against SkullSatamon and appeared with Patamon's other Digivolutions of Angemon and Pegasusmon in another dimension when fighting MaloMyotismon. Category:Ultimate Digimon